Saving Harry
by Rori Potter
Summary: Harry is falling and he is falling fast. Who will be able to save him and will they save him in time? And, who is the person following him so closely and how can he help Harry?
1. The Mysterious Figure

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James and Harry/Ginny.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is falling and he is falling fast. Who will be able to save him and will they save him in time? And, who is the person following him so closely and how can he help Harry?

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

Saving Harry

Chapter 1

The Mysterious Figure

Harry knew he was being paranoid when he saw someone following him to the park. He also knew that he had Order members tailing him… but he didn't want to take the chance. He began going in a strange pattern. He began to make himself blend in with the rest of the people at the park. He was heading a strange way home when he heard someone say, "Blimey, Harry are you trying to kill me?" It was Remus but Harry was still tense.

"What did Hermione and I use to save Snuffles," Harry asked. Remus blinked a couple times.

"A time turner," Remus answered. "You also saved Buckbeak that night." Remus paused and then he looked truly at Harry. He looked tired and underfeed. That was not good. "Why did you just ask me that?"

"Safety precaution," Harry answered with a small shrug. Remus chuckled.

"Moody would love you," Remus said grinning. Harry smiled thoughtfully and then he frowned.

"I have to get back in," Harry said gesturing to the Dursley home. "My aunt is showing me how to make Éclairs and they take forever to make." Remus nodded, although he had no clue as to what Harry was talking about. It was then Remus noticed Harry's aunt standing in the doorway waving him over. Harry gave him a quick hug and then jogged over to his aunt.

His aunt handed him something and Remus noticed a small grin on his face as he walked over to what Remus knew to be called a car. Remus opened his mouth to ask Harry where he was going when he noticed that Harry was already pulling out of the drive way. Remus groaned. This was going to be a long night.

It took Remus half an hour to re-find Harry. He was at the local grocery store and was walking around when Remus spotted him. He was about to call out to Harry to ask where he had been when he noticed that a young woman had come up to Harry and was now talking to him. Harry was nodding and then he gestured to his basket. The woman's face lit up in understanding and then she gestured down an aisle. Harry, it seemed, thanked her with a smile and headed down the aisle. As Remus was passing by he could hear the girl talking to another employee of the store.

"…. hard to believe that he just lost his cousin and uncle in a car accident," the first girl said. The other one snorted.

"You don't know do you," the second one asked. The first one shook her head.

"His uncle was a drunk," the second one stiffly said. "The aunt was getting ready to divorce him because he kept beating her nephew and she didn't like it; said he was being an irrational wale with a peanut for a brain." The first looked shocked and Remus knew that she had a good reason. Remus knew that he would have to talk to Harry about this. It was when Remus was thinking about how to approach Harry about what his uncle when one of the girls noticed him.

"What do you need, hun," the second one asked him.

"I'm looking for my former student but it seems he had pulled a fast one on me," Remus answered truthfully. The first one looked at him confused.

"Are you talking about Harry Potter," She asked. Remus nodded.

"He just left," the second one said. "Said he had someone following him and wanted to give him the slip."

"Who did he say was following him," Remus asked confused.

"Said he looked exactly like himself but he had a different eye color," the first one answered. "He may have been a twin or something." Remus shook his head.

"No, Harry is an only child," Remus said. They raised their eyebrows at him. "I knew his parents growing up. I was friends with his father back in school. His mother and I became friends a few years before they started dating. I was the only one in our little group she could tolerate at the time."

"He said he was heading home if that helps," One of them said after a moment of silence. Remus nodded.

"Thank you," Remus said and then he disappeared through the store doors once more.

"Harry," someone was saying as they were shaking him. "Harry, come one, wake up. You can sleep later." Harry turned to look at the person and immediately Harry's wand was drawn. Harry knew it to be his stalker from earlier and he also knew that his stalker looked exactly like his father.

"Who are you," Harry said starring at the man as he starred down Harry's wand.

"James Potter," He answered. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Prove it," Harry said. "Change into Prongs." James looked slightly shocked but changed into his form. Harry gave a nod of approval and then James changed back.

"How on earth did you know I'm an animagus," James asked confused.

"Remus told me when I was working on my patronus," Harry said. "My patronus form is the same as your animagus form." James's eyes widened. "Is mom here?"

"Yes, she's waking up your aunt," James said distracted. "Where's your stuff?" Harry pulled out his trunk from its hiding spot and pulled everything out from underneath the floor boards and placed them into his already packed trunk. At his father's questioning look he shrugged.

It was then James got a good look at the room. It was way too neat for his liking. James shook his head. Harry must take after his mother in that area. The door opened to reveal his aunt giving him a questioning look. Harry nodded and Petunia seemed to light up.

"Lily is downstairs," Petunia said. "My stuff is down there already. We need to go." Harry nodded and placed an object on his trunk and picked it up with ease. James raised an eyebrow but Petunia was too used to it to not have any type of reaction. When they got downstairs Lily hugged him for a minute. James tapped her shoulder and pointed to his watch. Lily sighed.

She gestured for her sister to come closer with her luggage and James gestured for Harry to come closer with his luggage; at the same me they apparated. It was then Remus and some other members of the order came in. They did a top to bottom search and could only conclude one thing. They were gone and it looked like they had gone willingly. The question was with who and to where?

"You mean to tell me that Harry closed the house with magic so that no one could get in," the headmaster asked disbelieving. Bill and Remus nodded. The magic and wards Harry had used were way beyond what a student about to enter into 5th year should be able to do.

"All of their stuff was gone and as we were leaving we noticed a 'For Sale' sign on the lawn," Bill continued on from where the headmaster had interrupted. "According to the Goblins Harry and his aunt visited his vault a few days ago and looked at his houses. He could be going to anyone of them and seeing as there is no way the Goblins will release the list we have no way of knowing which one he is at." Albus closed his eyes.

"Were not going to be able to find him," Albus realized. "Not until he comes to us."


	2. The Past and The Future

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James and Harry/Ginny.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is falling and he is falling fast. Who will be able to save him and will they save him in time? And, who is the person following him so closely and how can he help Harry?

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

"_We're not going to be able to find him," Albus realized. "Not until he comes to us."_

Saving Harry

Chapter 2

The Past and the Future

The room was quiet; the air tense. Reality was settling in. Where had Lily and James been all this time? Why had they only come now and why were they saying nothing?

"Where have you been all of this time," Harry finally asked. Lily looked up but James made no movement.

"Six feet under," James finally answered. Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them, the haunted look was very clear. It was like starring into death all over again.

"What changed," Petunia softly asked.

"Your wish," Lily answered a small tear streaming down her face. "'I wish for my parents to live again. For them to see me grow up, have kids, be someone, and help me defeat the man who destroyed my life.'" Petunia did not look surprised.

"That was what you wished for wasn't it," Petunia asked Harry. He nodded; James and Lily looked confused.

"What are you talking about," James asked.

"This was the first year I celebrated my birthday with Aunt Petunia," Harry finally said. "Before Vernon wouldn't allow it. I had my first birthday party when I went to the Burrow before my fourth year." James looked ready to strangle someone and Lily looked like she was planning something, something mischievous. Albus Dumbledore and Vernon Dursley had better watch out.

"Do you think we should wake him," James asked as they stood outside their sons' bedroom door.

"He should be already awake," said Petunia coming up behind him. "He's been awake since 5 because of a nightmare. I just left him 5 minutes ago." Petunia paused and then looked at the door with a frown. "It's too quiet in there for my liking." Petunia pushed the door open and let out a scream at the same time that the potion she had been holding fell to the floor. Harry was on the ground in front of the door. Both of his wrists were sliced into deeply and were bleeding out; Harry was pale as a sheet of paper. Lily quickly muttered several spells; one to clean up the potion; another to clean up the blood, and the last to summon some bandages to put on Harry's wrists.

"What did we just witness," James demanded as they sat around the kitchen table.

"Harry's been having nightmares since he got home," Petunia said shakily. "He rarely gets a good night rest because of it. He watches a fellow student die repeatedly every night. He also… also witnesses…"

"Witnesses…witness what," Lily demanded.

"Your death Lily… he sees you begging Voldemort to take you instead and then your death," Petunia said softly. "He hears you die James but luckily he doesn't see it. It alternates between the two nightmares; but more recently another nightmare has been added to the mix."

"Which is," Lily prodded.

"I don't know," Petunia admitted defeated. "He won't tell me. Says it is hard to explain and when he can, he will. He was going to tell me when I got back from getting some Pepper up Potion." Lily slumped in her chair and James sagged against his own. For that moment it was quiet. They only looked up when Harry walked into the room.

"He possessed me," Harry whispered, his voice hoarse to even his own ears. Petunia paled and James looked over to Lily who looked just as confused as he felt.

"Who possessed you," James asked. Harry looked at him, his eyes ice cold and haunted.

"Voldemort did," Harry answered. "They…they wanted me to commit suicide but I fought him off long enough and… you guys found me. He was mad when I woke up. I managed to destroy him. He's mentally gone. I drove him insane." Harry plopped down in the seat next to his aunt.

_Somewhere in the night the sound of a cricket went off and a young man shifted. The night wind blew his hair away from his scarred face. His face was pointed downward as he starred at the grave. The tears slid down his cheek. It was over. It was finally over. He had survived 2 wars; the first longer then the second. He had lost all of his friends but one. Currently his last remaining friend was sitting next to the grave of his old friend talking to it; telling him of the defeat of Voldemort, telling him how they think his defeat happened, and about his own son missing. One horror had ended yet another one continued. It was like slowly dying waiting and waiting for the person who had come to be his son to be found. Albus had made it clear that Harry and his aunt had left willingly so they knew that it couldn't be with a death eater with how paranoid Harry was. Was- such a word, the horror of a life ending and when spoken of they are spoken of in past tense. It was like another cold reminder that they were gone. A slight ruffling had Sirius on his feat with his wand out along with Remus by his side wand out too. Someone glided out of the shadow and the two looked shocked. _

"_Harry," Remus asked shocked. Harry had grown in a short amount of time. He was taller, he had a long scar coming from his ear to his chin, his scar was no longer there, and he looked older. The five years that he had been gone had taken a toll on him. _

"_Remus, you look older," Harry said. "I see that you have changed as well Sirius." _

"_Why did you leave the grocery store on the day you disappeared," Remus asked. _

"_Someone was following me," Harry answered. "The person was someone who looked exactly like me but with different eyes, sort of like… like my dad." Remus and Sirius hugged him. They noticed he was stiff when they hugged him._

"_What changed," Remus asked. Harry looked at him with his ice cold green haunted eyes._

"_Everything," Harry answered._

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Was that going to be the future? Had he really changed that much in only 5 years? Harry looked around the room and realized he had fallen asleep in front of the fire. It had been six months since James and Lily had taken him and Petunia into the night. Harry took several calming breaths as his mother had shown him how to do. Since when was he a seer? With one last deep breath Harry crept out of his room and into the kitchen to fetch some milk before he went back to sleep. Harry was silently drinking his milk in the dark when someone walked in and the flames of the candles lit back up again (motion sensor charms are on the candles). When Harry looked up he noticed it was aunt. What on earth was she doing up?

"How much longer do you think we'll be here," Petunia asked softly as she poured herself some milk.

"A year and a half," Harry answered tiredly. "Mom and Dad want me to come back for my 7th year. We want Voldemort to know we are no longer playing nice." Petunia nodded her mind traveling a thousand miles per hour. Harry glanced at her. "You know you don't have to come with us if you don't want to." Petunia sighed.

"Harry I _want_ to come but with the way things are in the wizarding world it would look weird if a muggle came to Hogwarts," Petunia pointed out.

"We need to change the way things are," Harry countered. "What kind of hypocrites would we be if we don't allow the people we are protecting a chance to protect themselves? Besides, you'll be on his hit list with you being related to me." Petunia sent Harry an amused smile.

"You sound so much like your mother," Petunia whispered softly. Harry merely smiled back and they drank their milk quietly as time ticked on by.

_The wind was cold. The earth was hard and crunchy with snow. A man was sitting inside with his best friend as they laughed and played chess. The fire cackled as another stood outside the door preparing to knock, if he could. The two men inside he had not seen in a while and were probably not to happy with him at the moment. Sighing tiredly and wistfully he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. To his ultimate surprise they already knew he was coming and greeted him happily._

Harry frowned. It had been a half a year since his last dream/nightmare and he thought things were fine. It seemed that things were changing. As per tradition Harry went down to the kitchen and drank some milk. The last time Harry had come down it had been Petunia that had joined him but this time it was Lily, his mother.

"It seems the Evans tradition had passed on," Lily remarked as she poured herself some milk.

"And that would be," Harry asked as he eyed his tired mother.

"Getting up in the middle of the night to get milk before going back to bed," Lily answered as she took a seat. Harry made a noise of agreement as he sipped on his milk.

"Why are you up," Harry asked turning to his mother.

"Had to go the bathroom and I was craving milk," Lily answered staring down at her cup. Harry nodded taking her words as the truth. "You?"

"Nightmare or dream I can't really tell right now," Harry answered truthfully. Lily nodded and took another sip of her milk. Together they sat in the silence of the night.

_The house looked abandoned but Harry knew better than that. Quietly he approached the house. He could hear people laughing. He sadly watched them in the window. They were playing exploding snaps. They stopped when one of the cards singed the table they were playing on. _

"_Remus, have you ever wondered where Harry is," Sirius asked quietly after a moment. The man in question stood outside the window waiting for the answer. _

"_Probably becoming someone," Remus answered. "Training most likely." Sirius paused and looked at Remus once again, his face becoming serious. _

"_Do you think he misses us," Sirius asked. Harry snuck into the house and blinked a couple times at Sirius's question. _

"_Most definitely," Harry said dryly as he made himself visible to them. Remus and Sirius looked up in surprise. _

It was getting annoying Harry couldn't help and think as he glanced around his room. It seemed like no matter what he did he could not help the 'dreams' that kept coming to him. He had a feeling he was seeing the future and that the reason he was getting the 'dreams' was because the future kept changing. With a sigh he stood and looked to his side. He was looking in the mirror. He had changed in the time that they had been there, a year and a half now. He had grown past his parents height at six foot five. He had grown out his hair to his shoulder but often wore it up. He had become healthier in weight and also had a nice tan. He had gained muscles through the time he spent in rigorous training. He had even lost all of his baby fat from his face. With a sigh, Harry headed to the kitchen to get some milk. He was almost done with the milk when he noticed someone entering the kitchen, his father. Harry raised an eyebrow when he noticed James but said nothing.

"Just like your mother," James said amused after several moments of silence.

"Why are you up," Harry asked.

"Couldn't sleep, you," James asked. Harry sighed as he looked down at his milk. Sadly he looked up at his father.

"I feel like... like I'm missing something so important without them here," Harry finally answered. "I miss them so much I keep dreaming about them." James gave his son a sad smile. Together they sat in silence.

"_You should visit more often," Remus said when he saw Harry approaching. Harry broke into a grin. "Should but don't have the time dear friend," Harry pointed out. He looked around. "Where's Sirius?" Remus rolled his eyes._

"_Come out Padfoot," Remus called. "Leave the birds alone." A dog came running at them barking before he transformed into a grinning Sirius. Sirius grabbed his godson into a hug before Harry could get out even a hello to him. _

"_Sirius, let me breathe," Harry gasped. Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled back to get a good look at his godson. _

"_How's the wife," Sirius asked with a lopsided grin. _

"_Harping on me about getting her pregnant again," Harry said with a lopsided grin of his own. _

They would be leaving in a few days. It had been determined that they would arrive during the feast. Wanting to make things real interesting they had been practicing their entrance to the school. His aunt had been most amused when Harry had suggested that they dress in white robes, like the death eaters but the opposite. The robes would have their family crest on them. For Harry, Lily, and Petunia they would have the Evans crest on the left. For Harry, James, and Lily they would have the Potter crest on the right.

For only Harry he had the crest of all four founders. They had discovered, after repeating the test many times, that Harry, indeed, was the heir of all four houses. James was the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Lily and Petunia were the heirs of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. James had discovered, after several well placed hexes by both of them to not tease them about being the Slytherin heirs.

It had been after Harry's first dream that they found the binds on Petunia's magic. After that she joined them in practicing magic. With that thought Harry headed downstairs to see everybody else already up. Quietly they passed him his milk. Together they sat in silence as they thought of what was to come.


	3. The Return

**Rating:** K

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Lily/James and Harry/Ginny.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **Harry is falling and he is falling fast. Who will be able to save him and will they save him in time? And, who is the person following him so closely and how can he help Harry?

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_Quietly they passed him his milk. Together they sat in silence as they thought of what was to come._

Saving Harry

Chapter 3

The Return

The Great Hall was quiet as the teachers ate their breakfast. It was only a week before the students came back. Severus sat sipping his coffee as he read the latest potions journal. He had just sat down his coffee when an owl landed in front of his plate. He untied the letter from the owl's leg and fed it a piece of bacon before he opened the letter. The teachers watched as Severus read the letter. It read:

Dear Professor Snape,

All is well. My training is helping Me and Your Potions Are doing wondeRs. I am EatiNg well because of The houSe elves. I Am readiNg anD translatIng the book you sent me from the ChAmber of SaLazars. I hope the staff I doiNg well. The world is still at war and I am hopinG to the end the War. The place I am stayIng is very beauTiful. I am having a grand tiMe and even You would love it At this beauUtiful place. The headmaster and The deputy heAdmistREsss are COnstantly sending Me letters. With the way thINGS arE I am PosiTivE I will be hoMe By a good timE sometime this year. I have 1 more thing to tell you. This will probably be my laST letter before I see you again.

Your friend, tHe wizARding woRld's monkeY who Plays with the little Old pureblood TraiTors to thE death eateRs

Severus raised an eyebrow at the letter. It was then he realized that there was a pattern. He folded the letter up and placed it in his robes. He finished his breakfast and swept out of the Great Hall and to his quarters. He pulled out a quill, parchment, and some ink and began putting together the clues. The clue read:

My parents and I along with my aunt are coming September 1st.

Harry Potter

Severus slumped into his chair. Not even bothering to pour the alcohol into a cup Severus began drinking.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat as the headmaster went through the announcements. When Harry disappeared Hermione's and Ron's friendship fell apart. They both had realized that Harry had managed to keep them together. With him gone everything had fallen apart and Hermione knew it.

"Let's have a moment of silence for those missing and those who have died in this war,"Albus said and Hermione bowed her head as tears streamed down her face. Ron, who was several seats down with Dean and Seamus, had bowed his head and Hermione was pretty sure she saw some tears go down his cheek. Ginny, who sat across from Hermione, had tears going down her face. It was at that moment the doors swung open. Two foxes, one black and one red, stood on either side of a stag.

On the stags back was an elemental phoenix. It was at the time Hermione realized something. They were no ordinary animals, they were animagus. Each of the animals ran or flew down the space between the tables. At the end of each table the animals blurred into humans. The end of the Gryffindor table the stag changed into James Potter. A black fox at the end of the Hufflepuff table changed into Petunia Evans.

It had been discovered that Petunia had taken on her maiden name when they searched the Muggle records. A red fox at the end of the Slytherin table changed into Lily Potter nee Evans. When Remus discovered Lily and James' graves empty it had been havoc. The news had been all over the newspaper. The elemental phoenix, who was at the end of the Ravenclaw table, changed into Harry Potter. They barely had any time to respond when James stabbed the floor in front of the Gryffindor table with the Gryffindor sword.

"I, the heir, of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, declare ½ of the school under my power and control," James declared. Lily stepped forward and then stabbed the ground in front of the Slytherin table with the sword of Salazar.

"I, the heir, of Salazar Slytherin, declare ¼ of the school under my power and control," Lily declared. Petunia stepped forward and stabbed the ground in front of the Hufflepuff table with Helga's dagger.

"I, the heir, of Helga Hufflepuff, declare ¼ of the school under my power and control," Petunia declared. Harry walked over to the head table and stood in front of the headmaster.

"I , the heir, of the Hogwarts' Founder Four – Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff declare the school under my complete control," Harry declared.

Hermione shifted in her conjured chair. Draco raised an eyebrow at her nervousness. She was only seeing her friend after all.

"What is wrong with you, Granger," Draco finally asked. Hermione glared at him.

"Harry doesn't know that Ron and I are no longer friends," Hermione answered. "Harry won't want to talk to me because Ron is his best friend." Draco snorted and Hermione's head shot up and she scowled.

"Think about it Granger," Draco instructed. "Who stuck by his side no matter what? Who left his side in 4th year? Who tried sending letters to him despite no response? Who feel in love with him? Who stood up for him when he was not there? Who cried and mourned for months when he went missing? Who tried time after time to find him despite many failures?" Hermione looked shocked then something seemed to dawn on her.

"When did you grow up and fall in love with me," Hermione asked, starring at him in shock and awe. Draco merely smiled at her and said nothing in response.

"Where are all of the heads of houses," Harry asked as soon as he and his family entered. The headmaster looked shocked and he opened his mouth to answer.

"Right here," Severus said as he and the other heads of houses entered. Harry smiled and gave the Slytherin head a slight bow of head in respect. Lily, James, and Petunia followed with the other heads of houses as they entered. The headmaster watched in a mixture of shock and awe.

"It is good to see you again Severus," James said when he noticed his former classmate and enemy. In return, Severus gave a nod of acknowledgment. Once it seemed that everyone had settled down Harry stood and looked at the people he had known since he had walked through the doors at the tender age of 11. His face hardened.

"It has been some time since I have seen any of you," Harry calmly began. "With the world recovering I believe that is best that everything be revamped. Starting today every teacher will be reviewed. Every student will be scanned for any dark magic. If they have the dark mark a discussion of what to be done will occur among this group. Teachers who have been redeemed as not capable of teaching will be placed on probation until it is decided what should be done.

Probation means no taking or giving points but you will be allowed to give detentions, however, which will be given to another teacher to supervise. The curriculum will be revised. A few more classes will be added. The classes will be taught by my family and I until we have found a teacher to take over.

Further meetings of what will be happening will be occurring. These meetings will be mandatory for the heads of houses. If there needs to be exceptions, go to one of us." He gestured to Petunia, Lily, James, and himself. "That is all for this meeting. If I am needed I will be visiting the common rooms." Harry gave the teachers a nod of respect before he left the room.

When Harry entered into the Gryffindor common room he called over Hermione as he knew that she was the Head girl.

"Gather all of the students and bring them in here," He told her. Hermione nodded in understanding. She turned her heel and gathered all of the students into the common room. Once it was quiet Harry began speaking to the students. "Starting tomorrow checks of baggage and your persons will begin. If any dark magic such as the dark mark is found you will be placed on review by the heads of houses, the headmaster, and the founders' heirs including myself. New classes will be added into the curriculum. The founders' will be teaching the classes until we are able to find a suitable teacher." Harry's face hardened for a moment before he continued on. "Your teachers will be reviewed by the founders' heirs. If they are found to not be good teachers they will be put on probation. This means that they cannot give or take away points, however, they can give detentions. The detentions will be supervised by another teacher. If anyone is found to be taking advantage of this temporary system they will be put on review by the founders heirs and the head of their house." Every house was given this speech. Ome reactions were violent and others confused.

Harry sat in the back patiently waiting for the teacher to show up so that he could talk to him before the class started. He was siting in the room when he over heard some voices in the office of the teacher. He walked over to the door and went to knock on the door but froze mid knock.

"YOU have to tell him," He could hear his mother hiss. "He has every right to know, Severus. He will find out if you don't tell him."

"He will reject me," Severus hissed right back at his mother. "He hates my guts, Lily."

"HE HAS CHANGED, SEVERUS ALEXANDER SNAPE," Lily shot back right at him. "He has seen many horrors. To top it all off _he_ knows. Harry has seen nightmare after nightmare and has seen you tortured and in great horrendous pain. He will help you." Severus snorted.

"Let me guess, the all mighty Harry Potter loved the attention he got when he whined about seeing his most hated former potions professor tortured by the Dark Lord," Severus shot back.

"He never said anything," Lily said softly. "Whenever he was teaching Petunia Occlumency he placed those memories into his pensieve. There was an accident, almost a year ago. His pensieve was knocked over and all of his memories went back to him. We couldn't wake him up. The problem was the memories themselves. They were horrible. I was the next best to him in Legilemency so I went in to his head to pull him out. When I came in he was watching a memory from his second years.

It was when he was in the Chamber of Secrets. He was watching himself die from the basilisk venom until Fawkes came. His memories didn't go in order. He told me that for some reason they were on shuffle. When he noticed me he welcomed me and said, "I was wondering when you would come around. Come and sit next to me." He looked so _blank_; it was almost like he wasn't there. It scared me pretty bad. By the time I had sat down next to him the memory had changed. It was of you getting tortured.

I know it was in the past two years as Tom was asking about us and where we had gone. Whenever you would get hit with a curse Harry would flinch. By the end of the memory Harry had tears going down his face. He turned to me and said," I wish you didn't have to see that. Professor Snape doesn't like it when his privacy is invaded. I know for a fact that he wouldn't want me sharing this so I haven't." He gets nightmares from those memories. He_ knows_ that talking about it helps and yet he wouldn't. He refused too. Severus he _cares_. For some reason, he looks to you as though you are his mentor, his father sometimes.

I once heard him say to James, "You may be my father by blood but you weren't there when I was terrified of a snarling werewolf. You weren't there when I came back from the Chamber of Secrets. You weren't there hovering behind me making sure I was doing the potion right and making sure I was safe.

I know that you are here now and that is good but it will take me some time to think of you as a father when I already think of someone else as my father." James was devastated but it seemed he understood. When he asked who it was I was shocked. It was none other than you." Severus seemed to have no words for her.

"Class is going to begin in 20 minutes," Severus said to her. "I need to get ready. I will see you later, Lily." Lily was silent but Harry was sure she had nodded as the door opened the next moment. His mother gave him a small smile before she walked by him and out of the classroom. Harry knocked on the opened door. Severus looked up, ready to tell Lily to go away but his mouth shut when he saw who it was.

"I am here to give you an idea of what I am looking for in this lesson that I am reviewing you on," Harry told him in perfect Slytherin form. Severus nodded and gestured for Harry to sit.

Harry glared at the parchment. He had gotten a paper cut. He had been pretty sure that parchment didn't give paper cuts. He sucked on his thumb and pulled out his wand. He quickly healed the minor cut and went back to reading his notes from the potions class of earlier that day. He was about to pull out a quill to make some notes on what he had written when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Harry said. He watched as Severus Snape walked through the door, in all of his black and billowing glory. He looked straight at Harry.

"I need your help," Severus told him.


End file.
